falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
TRENT.MSG
{100}{}{Odsuń się ode mnie! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!} {101}{}{Witaj, przybyszu. Nie powinno cię tu być. Tutaj czeka cię tylko śmierć!} {102}{}{Nie wiesz przypadkiem czegoś o zaginionych karawanach?} {103}{}{Kim jesteś?} {104}{}{Jaka śmierć?} {105}{}{Potrzeba mi zapasów. Dawaj!} {106}{}{Szukam hydroprocesora. Pomożesz mi?} {107}{}{Ciekawi mnie, co wiesz o Szponie Śmierci.} {108}{}{Rurr? Sniff?} {109}{}{Czego ty ode mnie chcesz! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!} {110}{}{Rrr. Snrg.} {111}{}{Wielki! Wielki! Jak trzech ludzi! Szpony wielkości mojego ramienia! Rozdarci na sztuki! Rozdarci na sztuki!} {112}{}{Dobra. Co jeszcze?} {113}{}{Uspokój się. Nic ci już nie grozi.} {114}{}{Wygląda mi na ostrego sukinsyna!} {115}{}{Zabiłeś to coś?} {116}{}{Nazywam się Trent. Jestem strażnikiem Kupców Wodnych. Moją karawanę zaatakował... potwór! Wielki, szybki. Zeżarł Joego, nie wzruszyły go strzały z karabinów! Był taki wielki!} {117}{}{Co was zaatakowało?} {118}{}{Wygląda mi na jakiegoś mutanta.} {119}{}{Wygląda mi na Szpona Śmierci!} {120}{}{To was oduczy śrubowania cen!} {121}{}{Dobrze. I tak mi już nie są potrzebne.} {122}{}{Hydroprocesor! Jestem strażnikiem, nie inżynierem! Spytaj się kupców w Hubie, oni pewnie będą wiedzieć!} {123}{}{Szpon Śmierci!} {124}{}{Co ty wyrabiasz? Zostaw mnie w spokoju!} {125}{}{Ja... Ja nie wiem. Dawno nie spałem. Głód. Pragnienie. Zmęczenie. Musze wracać do domu.} {126}{}{} {127}{}{Wielkie rogi, czerwona skóra, prosto z piekielnego koszmaru... Zeżarł Joego w trzech kęsach... } {128}{}{Nikt nie jest bezpieczny! Nikt już nie jest bezpieczny, co ja zrobię...} {129}{}{To wariactwo! Wpakowałem w to coś trzy kule z mojego Magnum, a to coś nawet nie drgnęło!} {130}{}{Nieważne, czy to mutant, obcy, czy demon piekielny - nie chcę go już nigdy zobaczyć!} {131}{}{Jestem tylko strażnikiem, do cholery! To nie moja wina! Dobrze mi płacą! Nie mam z nimi żadnych konfliktów!} {132}{}{W czym mogę pomóc?} {133}{}{Dorwał ich Szpon Śmierci. Myślałem, że to tylko opowieści, ale... nie uwierzysz, jak wielkie, ani jak szybkie one są. Najpierw je wyczuliśmy, potem wyszły zza pagórka i rzuciły się na nas. Wszyscy rzuciliśmy się do ucieczki. Mi się udało.} {134}{}{Trent, Trent Barrister. Mieszkam w Hubie. Ostatnio było mało roboty, a ja nieźle strzelam, więc nająłem się na strażnika karawany Kupców Wodnych. Myślałem sobie - dobrze płacą, ryzyko niewielkie.} {135}{}{Nie mam pojęcia. To stara technologia, prawa? Może zbieracze coś znaleźli... Ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania. Nikt już z nich nie korzysta, co?} {136}{}{Są ogromne. Jak wielkie jaszczury, tylko skórzaste. Mają wielkie szpony, zęby i rogi... Uwielbiają smak ludzkiego mięsa. I są potwornie szybkie. Gdyby zdecydowały się mnie gonić, już byłbym martwy.} {137}{}{Dzięki. Może to było tylko nieporozumienie. Nie mam wiele pieniędzy, ale oddam wszystko.} {138}{}{Dzięki. To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Nie mam wiele pieniędzy, ale oddam wszystko.} {139}{}{Dzięki. Może to było tylko nieporozumienie. Nie mam wiele pieniędzy, ale... cholera! Musiałem to upuścić. Teraz jest twoje.} {140}{}{Dzięki. To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Nie mam wiele... cholera! Musiałem to upuścić. Teraz jest twoje.} {141}{}{Pomóż mi!} # # TRANSLATION NOTE: The following two lines are identical in English, but they # differ in foreign translations. The first line is for the case of the # player-character masculine ("my friend" will be masculine); the second line is # for the case of the player-character feminine ("my friend" will be feminine). # {142}{}{Zapach śmierci, przyjacielu. Zapach śmierci...} {143}{}{Zapach śmierci, moja droga. Zapach śmierci...} de:TRENT.MSG en:TRENT.MSG es:TRENT.MSG ru:TRENT.MSG uk:TRENT.MSG Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout)